Gems
Gems are a currency in Brawl Stars. They can be used to buy Brawl Boxes, Brawler Skins, and Coin Boosters. Gems can be obtained with an In-App Purchase, or by collecting all experience in an event: 10 gems upon completion for each event. lol f2p inferiors finally can get free gems by collecting all experience for that event. Uses *Brawl Boxes can be bought for 10 Gems each. *You can buy coin boosters from the shop to increase the amount of Coins earned while playing. **'Coin Boost': This booster costs 20 Gems and increases coins received by 50% for 7 days. **'Coin Doubler': This booster costs 50 Gems and doubles the next 1,000 Coins received. **'Star Player Coin Bonus': This booster costs 10 Gems and allows the player to earn 4 coins for up to 10 times for being a star player, in each event (except showdown so go fuck showdown) for 7 days. **'Event completion Bonus': This booster costs 30 Gems and when a player collects all the coin for the event, the player will be given 40% of the coin cap reward bonus. (completing a 60 coin event will gives will give 24 coins bonus) It lasts for 7 days. **'Brawl Box Refund Bonus': This booster costs 50 Gems. For the next 100 brawl boxes, you will get a 20 coin refund when you open a brawl box each time. **'Super Coin Doubler': This booster costs 300 Gems and doubles the next 10,000 Coins received. (cannot buy both coin doubler and super coin doubler at the same time) **'Coin Bonus for Addicts': This booster costs 40 Gems when the player collected all the coins for that event, this bonus will start to apply: player will earn 2 coins for winning, 1 coins for losing, for 1,000 coins. Which means you can get coins unlimited as long as you keep playing and buying this booster. *Gems can also be used to purchase Brawler Skins. Skins are purely cosmetic modifications to a Brawler's appearance. *Other boosters **'Luck Booster': This boosters costs 10 gems and lasts for 7 days. Decrease drop rates of commons slightly so that the rare+ items drop rare increases. Free to play gems Gems as a free to play source that should be inplement in the game with the suggestions below (one or more), so that free to play arent totally inferior to the pay to play players. I am one of those (of the pay to play hehe ŉigga) and i feel the pain of free to plays. 5 gems for getting all exp form an event. Some gems for level up exp whether by every 1 level or 10 level... 20 gems for subscribing to brawl stars reddit. Some gems from a brawl box as an epic pool, no gems from boxes brought with gems. 50 gems for reaching a brawler to rank 20 and 100 gems for reaching a brawler to rank 30 (1000 trophies). Each brawler... 4 gems for converting a useless elixir. It happens when all brawler is max elixir and you only need chips... Costs Gems are bought using real money through in-app purchases. Suggestions from Expected Balancing (Jiawhien2015)#Other Changes (lifted) *Added level 50 packs and level 100 pack (exp level) value offers like the level 5 15 25 35 offers (mortis coffer offer used to be the level 35 pack which now is the purchase mortis pack with gems) (not sure if should the stash bad pouch coffer names on level 50 100 like on the first 4 packs): **Level 50 pack: 2 mega boxes and 900 gems for $19.99 **Level 75 pack (P.S.): 5 mega boxes and 1850 gems for $49.99 **Level 100 pack: 10 mega boxes and 2000 gems for $49.99 **Level 150 pack (P.S.): 4000 gems for $99.99 *Additionally there shall be an occassional events like tgif (every friday offers) with cheaper gems from official shop and even black friday sale like in clash of clans with great value (may also be like christmas CNY thanksgiving etc.) *Gem gifts (clan gifts in clash or band gifts in brawl), a feature already in clash of clans: Is then you buy a $4.99 gems or higher during the gem gift offers, your bandmates/friends will receive some gems (instead of who claims first is the players you chose) and up to 20 players. Say, should there better gift values like more gems each for higher cost packs? **$4.99: 5 gems each **$9.99: 10 gems each **$19.99: 20 gems each **$49.99: 50 gems each **$99.99: 100 gems each **The unseen $199.99: 200 gems each + 20000 key doubler to the buyer Category:Items Category:Real Content Category:Informational Pages